PSYCHO LOVER
by LightMoonDT
Summary: I am mad in your love & you are only mine. I can KILL You but can't Lost You.
1. Chapter 1

PSYCHO LOVER

A big room was filled with the odor of roses , light was spread all around.  
Entire room was decorated with different different flowers. Room walls were decorated with the picture of same man. Some candles placed on table & spreading their beautiful light.

A beautiful girl standing in front of mirror & brushing her hair.  
She was looking so hot in Red dress.  
Her dress was upto her knees.  
She turned back & smiled on seeing a man, the man was lying on bed & seemed in sleep. His coat was hanging on couch.  
Suddenly the man began to regain consciousness & tried to get up but he was feeling a sharp headache . He was going to fall but that girl saved him from fall , that man was looking towards his savior & try to recognise her face but this face was new for him.

Man(confuse)- who are you...?

Girl doesn't reply him & he jurked her hand & again ask

Man- I said who are you...? He feels headache & try to stand properly...

Man- ye mujhe itna headache kyu feel ho raha hai...? aur tum kon ho..?  
Holding his head...plz batao mujhe He tries to move fast but fall down on bed...he is siting on bed, holding his head...that girl comes close & sit beside him .

Girl- tou tum jaag gaye...don't worry Drug jyada strong nahi hai...take some time you will feel batter...

Man(shock)- drug... what do you want to say...? & plz tell me who are you...?

Girl starts caresssing his hair...

Girl- relax...maine kaha na , thodi der mei drugs ka effect kam ho jayega...  
but don't get angry...(take a sigh) warna mujhe phir se gun ka use karna padega...

Man is shocked to hear that , jerk her hand & stand up...  
Man- what you said...Gun...  
Suddenly he reminds something & starts searching his gun in his jeans pocket but he fails...

Girl(with smile)- what are you searching...oh...your Gun...sorry Darling but maine use chupa diya hai...

Man(angery)- are you going mad...?  
Do you know who am l...?

Girl(smile)-ha...ha... pata hai tum kon ho...lekin tum ye nahi jante ki mai koon hu...?

Man(angry)- tou phir bata kyu nahi deti...who the hell are you...?

Girl- itna gussa...jo aapko dilo jaan se chahta ho uss par itna gussa theek nahi ... .. ...

Man is shocked to hear that...he is still feeling drowsy & feels difficulty in stand properly...

Man-ye kya bakwass kar rahi ho...tum hosh mei tou ho...

Girl(laugh)- hosh...hosh mei tou tab se nahi hu, jabse thume dekha hai aur ab tou tumse dur rahna bhi mushkil hai...issiliye tou thume kidnap kar liya hai maine...

Man(shock)- Kidnap...ye kya kah rahi ho...? tu...tumne mujhe kidnap kaise kiya...?

Girl- ha ...mushkil jarror tha magar Everything is fair in love & war...  
Tou bass maine bhi kar diya...aur ab tumhe koi mujse dur nahi le ja sakta...

Man(tease)- ye tumahri galatfami hai...ek CID Officer ko kidnap karne ka anjaam janti ho...tumne khud ko bhuri tarah phasa liya hai...now no one can save you...

Girl(proudly)-iss baar CID ke hath kuch nahi legega...maine apna koi saboot nahi choda hai...ab bechare CID wale thume kabhi nahi dund payege...

Man is looking here & there ...

Girl- kya dekh rahe ho...apna mobile...nahi milega, maine sim nikal kar tod diya hai aur mobile ke sath hi usko bhi gayab kar diya hai...

Man feels irritating now & tries to stand properly bcz still has not completely eliminated the effect of drugs...  
Man- aakhir tum chahti kya ho...?

Girl- thume Abhijeet...  
Ye walls dekho...charo taraf sirf thumari hi photos hai...mere dil mei bhi bass thumari hi tasveer hai...jab se dekha hai bass ek yahi sapna hai ki tumhe apna banana hai...aur aaj dekho, maine ek fake number se call ker ke thume help ke liye bulaya aur finally ...you are kidnapped...

Abhijeet(feeling drowsy)- tumne mujhe kya diya hai...Ahh...mera sar...mujhe itni weakness kyu lag rahi hai...

Girl- drugs ka effect hai...sorry darling par tum apne aap tou Kidnap hote nahi, tho mujhe Stung Gun ka use karna pada...

Abhijeet- thume kya lagta hai...mujhe kidnap karke tumhara maksad pura ho jayega...

Girl- vo tou hoga hi...issiliye tou maine aaj hi ka din select kiya apne iss plan ke liye...

Abhijeet- aaj aisa kya hai...jo tumne itni badi galti kar di...

Girl- ye koi galti nahi hai Abhijeet...aur aaj ka dini iss liye chuna kyuki aaj ka din hi tou pyar karne walo ke liye special hota hai...aur mere liye tou ye aur bhi special hai...tum jo sath ho...  
Its Valentine Day...hai na special...

Abhijeet(teasing)- ha kyu nahi..special tou hai...kyuki ye special day thume jail mei jo celebrate karna padega, baki kadiyo ke sath...

Girl comes in anger , she moves close to him & grabs his shirt's collar...

Girl(angry)- kya samjhte ho tum khud ko...ha. mujhe jante nahi ho... varna aisa kabhi nahi kahte...ye mat bhulo ki tum kidnapped ho...meri quaid mei ho...aur yaha se niklna impossible hai...

Abhijeet tries to be free but she hold him tightly...

Abhijeet (smile)- impossible...magar mai tou yaha se bahar nikal kar rahunga...kya kar logi tum...ha...

Girl- thume koi idea nahi hai Abhijeet..ki mai kya kar sakti hu...  
And she pushed him & he falls down on bed...Abhijeet feeling sharp headache due to this sudden fall...  
She bends on him & tries to open his shirt's button...He gets know her intensions & tries to stand up but she hold him more tightly...Abhijeet is still in under effect of drugs so he feels weakness in his body...  
She keeps her palm on his chest...

Girl- tum dar rahe ho Abhijeet...your heart is running so fast...

Abhijeet feels him in trouble & try to understand what that girl actually want...  
She is gazing into his eyes & her face is close to Abhijeet's face...Abhijeet can feel her warm breath...she tries to kiss him, instantly he collects his all energy & jerked her away & stand up...

In CID Bureau

Daya is trying to call Abhijeet...

Daya(tense)- ye Boss bhi na...crime scene se jo gayab hua ab tak nahi vapas aaya...(angry) are bhai phone kisliye hai, ek phone hi kar de...par nahi...inhe kya ...koi pareshaan ho tou hota rahe...aane do mai bhi batata hu...aur janab mujhe kahte hai ki mai careless hu...hunh...

Freedy- kya baat hai sir...pareshaan lag rahe hai...

Daya- are yaar ye Abhijeet pata nahi kaha hai ...4 gante ho gaye hai janab ko crime scene se gayab hue...aur ab tak koi contact nahi kiya...maine phone milaya tou phone Band hai...samaj nahi aa raha kya karu...?

Freedy(smile)- are sir aaj Valentine Day hai...lagta hai Dr Tarika ko lekar kahi bahar gaye hai...aur issiliye phone bhi band kiya hoga...

Daya(confuse)- nahi Freedy...boss at least mujhe inform tou karta...mujhe tou kuch theek nahi lag raha...

Same time Dr Tarika comes in bureau..

Freedy(smile)- are Dr Tarika aap yaha...hum tou soch rahe the aap Abhijeet sir ke sath bahar gayi hongi...

Purvi comes close to her...  
Purvi(slowly)- are ha...aaj ka din tou kuch special plan hoga aap dono ka...

Tarika(sad)- are nahi...aisa kuch nahi hai...mujhe tou morning se ek call tak nahi kiya Abhijeet ne...

Purvi(smile)- oh...tou issiliye yaha unse milne aaye ho...

Tarika(slowly)- uske kaan(ear) kichne aaye hu...aaj tou lab mai bhi nahi aaya...

Daya is hearing all that & becomes more tense for his bro..

Tarika- kaha hai vo...?

Daya- vo abhi yaha nahi hai...bahar gaya hai, kisi kaam se...

Tarika(sad)- theek hai jab vapas aaye tou call kar dena...(angry) mobile bhi band karke baitha hai...aane do...

Tarika moves out from bureau...

Daya- Freedy Abhijeet ka number trace karo...pata karo last location kaha thee...?

Freedy- Sir aap tension mat lijiye... kisi kaam mei phas gaye honge...

Daya- pata nahi Freedy...par kuch theek nahi lag raha...tum last location ka pata karo...4 gante(hours) se upar ho gaye, use gaye hue aur tabhi se Abhi ka phone bhi band hai...lagta hai kuch baat tou zarror hai...

Freedy- Sir aap tension mat lijiye...Abhijeet Sir bilkul theek honge...mai jaldi se last location ka pata karta hu...

After some times they get to know about last location & moves towards that place...  
After reaching there...

Daya- issi road par Abhijeet ki last location mili hai...par yaha se vo gayab kaha ho gaya...

suddenly Freedy shouts...

Freedy- Sir vo dekhye...Abhijeet Sir ki jeep aur ye raha unka mobile...

Daya- Boss ki jeep yaha hai...mobile tuta hua hai...(tense) pata nahi Abhi kaisa hoga...?

Freedy- Sir aap tension mat ligiye...hum unhe jaldi dund lenge...

suddenly a man comes...he is Daya's informer Jaguu...

Jaguu- Daya saab...

Daya(shock)- are Jaguu...tu yaha kya kar raha hai...?

Jaguu- are saab vo apke kam se malad road gaya tha tou...

Daya- plz Jaguu abhi nahi...mujhe uss case ke bare mei abhi koi baat nahi karni...tum baad mei bata dena...

Jaguu- saab mai uss case ke liye nahi aaya hu...main tou vo Abhijeet saab ke bare mei...

Daya(shock)- Abhijeet...uske baare mei kya jante ho...?

Jaguu- saab malad road par, jab mai apke kaam se gaya tab maine dekha...kuch log Abhijeet saab ko ek Van se nikalkar, ek Bunglow mei le gaye...

Freedy- par Abhijeet Sir unke sath, uss Bunglow mei kyu gaye...?

Jaguu- khud nahi gaye saab ...vo tou behosh thee...

Daya- Jaguu...hame jaldi uss Bunglow tak le chalo...  
(to all).. jaldi chalo sab log

After reahing that Bunglow, they see...  
4-5 goons are roaming there...

They tries to hide themself...

Purvi- Sir ye log Abhijeet Sir ko yaha kyu laye honge..?

Daya- ye tou Abhijeet ke milne ke baad hi pata chalega ...

Freedy- magar sir pahle inn goons ko thikane lagna hoga...

Daya(anger)- ha Freedy...in logo ki khatir dari tou karni hi padegi...

DAYA, Freedy, Purvi, Pankaj moves slowly towards the Bunglow & one by one all goons are arrested...

Daya grabs the shirt collar of a goon ...

Daya(angry)- bol...kaha hai Abhijeet...jaldi bata varna tera kya haal karunga tu soch bhi nahi sakta...

In That Room

Abhijeet(angry)- dur raho tum...don't try to touch me...

Girl- ye tum kya kah rahe ho Abhijeet...look at me...kya kami hai mujhme...mai tumse pyar karti hu aur tum mujhse dur bhaag rahe ho...why..?

Abhijeet(shout)- Bcz l don't love you...you got that...aur thumare kuch bhi karne se mai thume kabhi nahi milunga...acha hai ye baat tum jald hi samaj lo...varna kya anjaam hoga tum ache se janti ho...

Girl(smile)- jante tou tum nahi Abhijeet ki mai kya kar sakti hu...  
Tum yaha nashe ki halat mei khade ho...mere ghar mei aur mai akali hu...vaise tou bahut log hai jo mere isharo par nachte hai...magar duniya ki nazar mei mai akeli, kamjoor si ladki hu... bala mai kaise khud ko , ek nashe mei dube, CID ke brave Officer se bacha sakti hu... agar vo mere sath jabardasti karna chahe tou...

Abhijeet(anger)- ye kya bakwass kar rahi ho tum...maine aisa kuch nahi kiya hai...

Girl- janti hu Abhiheet...magar ye duniya tou nahi janti na...kyu...?

Suddenly she take out a gun & fire a drug injection on him...Abhijeet gets injected & feeling pain, he takes out that injection from his body & start feeling more drowsy...

Girl gives a michevious smile to Abhiheet & pounce on him & tore his shirt...  
Abhiheet is in shock to see her like this...he tries to move away from her but she hold him tightly & make scratches on his neck & chest with her nails...Abhijeet feeling more pain & jerk that girl away...

Abhijeet(in pain)- ye sab kyu kar rahi ho tum...?

Girl- tum par rape ka iljaam jo lagana hai...bhale hi iss halat mei sab meri marzi se ho par log tou thume he galat kahenge...ki nasha kar ke CID Officer Abhiheet ne ek ladki ke sath...

Abhijeet(shout)- just shut up...tum kya samajhti ho ye sab kar ke mujhe badnaam kar ke tum mujhe hasil kar logi...nahi kabhi nahi...mai marna pasand karunga magar thumare aage nahi jukunga...you got that...

Girl(anger)- theek hai Abhijeet...agar tumhari yahi icha hai tou yahi sahi...  
Tum sirf mere ho...varna kisi ke nahi...

She takes out a gun & pointed towards Abhijeet...

Abhijeet(shock)- what are you doing ?

Girl- sath jee na sake toh kya hua...mar tou sakte hai...mai thume kisi aur ka bante nahi dekh sakti...

Abhijeet feeling weakness & trying hard to keep open his eyes...  
Abhijeet(try to smile)- wah kya pyar hai...agar pyar hasil nahi kar sakti tou use maar dalo...kamal hai...aur isse tum pyar kahti ho...

Girl- pyar nahi Abhijeet Deewangi...  
Pagalpan...jo chahe kah lo...par sach yahi hai...  
She close her eyes...  
Girl- l love you Abhijeet...

And a Gun Shoot...

Daya & all others Officers moves fast in direction of gun shoot...they finds a room with close door, Daya breaks the door & they all enters inside the room & get shocked..  
Daya(shock)- Abhiiiiiii

chap is over...

Sorry friends for not updating my other two stories, actually these days i am busy in preparations of exams but when my exam will get over, i will be able to update regularly...  
I had written this story earlier but i was confuse to post it or not. I was about to delete this story but suddenly my mind got changed & result is , i am posting this story .I don't have any idea, will you like it or not ? so plz try to give your feedback...l am waiting...  
Next chap will be the last chap of this story & i will post it tomorrow.  
Hava a nice day ...Thanku.

STAY HAPPY.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all Thanku so much friends for your feedback & Happy Valentine Day...

Chap-2

They all enters inside the room & get shocked...

Daya(shock)- Abhiiii

Abhijeet & that girl turns & they both are shocked to see them...

Abijeet feels happy & try to move but..

Girl(anger)- stop Abhijeet...mai thume chahti hu issliye thume mara nahi par iska matlab ye nahi ki mai kisi aur ko nahi maar sakti...so move back...

Abhijeet don't want any trouble for his team so he moves towards that girl.  
Daya & all pointed their guns on Girl...suddenly that girl grabs Abhijeet & keeps his gun on his head...

Girl(anger)- you all ...move back...varna iss baar nishana nahi chukega..

Daya - dekho...Abhijeet ko chod do...agar use kuch kiya na tou thumra kya hoga , tum soch bhi nahi sakti...so be a good girl & leave him...

Girl- Officer lam not a good girl...lam a bad girl aur ek bad girl kya kar sakti hai ye tum nahi soch sakte... ..so let us go & don't be smart...kyuki agar iss baar goli chali tou yaha Abhijeet ki lash padi hogi...

Girl looks so confident & Abhijeet is on gun point ...Daya & others don't want to give her any chance to shoot , so they slowly takes step back...

Daya- dekho tum yaha se bhaag nahi sakti...tou ye bekar ki koshishe chodo aur Abhijeet ko hamare hawale kar do..

Girl- tou lagta hai tum aise nahi manoge...& she shoot in air...  
All gets scared ...

Daya- no..no...plz ...

Girl- dekh liya...ab jane do hame varna...

Daya & all moves back & that girl moves out from a backside door with Abhijeet...

Abhijeet feels so much pain in his body, drug starts reacting in his blood & he feels himself weak...he knows, in this condition he don't have any other option besides follow that girl...

Girl moves out & closed the door...  
After their moving out , Daya & other officers tries to open that door but this hard steel door needs password to open...

Pankaj-Sir ab kya hoga...bina password ke door kaise khulega...

Daya- isse kholana aur todna dono mushkil hai...hame pure Bunglow mei Check karna hoga ki ye door kaha khulta hai...

Freedy- sir ye tou bahut mushkil kaam hai...itne bade bunglow mei kaise pata chelga ki ye door kis kamre ka hai... aur vo ladki Abhijeet sir ko kaha lekar gayi hai...

Daya- Freedy Abhijeet ko hum kuch nahi hone denge...pahle, sab yaha se bahar niklo aur pura bunglow chaan maro...ye door kahi na kahi tou khulta hi hoga...hum unhe doond hi lenge...

They all moves out & starts searching...

Other Side

Girl enters in basement with Abhijeet & after locking the door leave him & laugh loudly...

Girl- dekh raho ho Abhijeet...thumare CID vale bhi mujhe pakad nahi sakte...aur ab tou vo hame uss bunglow mei doond rahe hoge...[laughing-] par unhe kya pata uss room ka vo door iss basement mei khulta hai...bechare...sari umar laga kar bhi hame doond nahi payenge...

Abhijeet(drowsy)- jya...jyada kush...hone ki zarrorat nahi hai...vo hame doonde ya nahi par tumhe vo kabhi nahi milega jo tum chahti ho...

Girl looks him with lust...

Girl- Abhijeet...jo drug maine thume diya hai...uske baad tum mujhe vo khud doge, jo mujhe chahye...ye drug ka nasha hi aisa hota hai, ki insaan na chahte hue bhi vo sab kar jata hai, jo vo kabhi soch bhi nahi sakta...tum khud ko hi dekho...kitnna weak feel kar rahe ho , khud ko itna majboor ki , ek ladki ne aaj thume thumari hi team ka samne kidnap kar liya aur tum kuch nahi kar sake...

Abhijeet knows its true, he is feeling so much weak & drowsy so he can't save himself...he is about to fell but girl grabs him...

Girl- dekha...tum bina mere sahare theek se khade tak nahi ho sakte...ab chalo, thume rest ki zarrorat hai...

Girl brings Abhijeet in a room & makes him lying down on bed...Abhijeet is in half conscious state...Girl takes out a mobile & calls someone...

Girl- kam par lag jao...

In Bunglow

Daya & his team searching Abhijeet inside the bunglow suddenly they hear a loud voice...

Pankaj- Daya sir abhi ek Van iss bunglow se bahar gayi hai...lagta hai vo ladki, Abhijeet sir ko yaha se bahar le gayi...

Daya- chalo hame usse rokna hoga...  
All CID team moves out from bunglow & chasing that Van...

In Basement

Girl(laugh)- lo ab CID vale bhi gaye...(looking towards Abhijeet) ab hame koi disturb nahi karega...  
Girl looks him with lust & bent down on him...

She completely remove his shirt & rubbing her palm on his chest...  
Abhijeet can feels her but not in condition to understand...  
She starts kissing & biting on his neck ...  
Abhijeet feeling pain...she smiles & kiss him hardly on his lips ...Abhijeet doesn't responce but feeling her wildnees & tries to seperate but that girl is not in mood to leave...after ten minutes they gets seperated...she smiles & lying down on him & again starts kissing & biting all over his body...she rubs her palm on his body...

Gradually she becomes more wild & doesn't stop her kissing ,biting & her hands are busy to feel his body...after some time Abhijeet starts feeling uneasy, her each & every touch on his body makes him uncomfortable...He tries to remove her but its difficult for him bcz drug made him weak...he grabs her hand to prevent himself from her wild touch...  
Girl feels him uncomfortable but doesn't stop...Abhijeet gets irritated with her touch ,collecting his all energy & this time he gets able to overcome..

Abhijeet tries to stand up but girl grabs his hand... he jerks her hand & stand up with the help of bed's corner...  
She is unable to understand why is he behaving like this ...

Girl- Abhijeet...kya hua...? You are not enjoying...

Abhijeet doesn't reply her & moves towards the door with trembling legs..

Girl stand up from bed & looking towards him...

Abhijeet feeling weak & drowsy suddenly he hears a voice from behind...

Girl- Abhijeet...

Abhijeet turns back & get shocked after watching her...

Girl has removed her all cloths & looking him with lust..

Abhijeet starts moving towards her...she feels happy & waiting for his touch...Abhijeet comes close to her & looking in her eyes, girl gives a shy smile & in a very next moment she feels a Tight Slap on her cheek...she is shocked & unable to believe all this..

Next moment Abhijeet turns his face ...

Abhijeet(angry)- wear your dress...

Girl(teary)- Abhijeet...

Abhijeet(shout)- l said wear your dress...

Girl obeys him & after some time Abhijeet looks towards her with anger...

Abhijeet(shout)- ls this love...yahi hai thumara pyar...jawab do...

Girl(shocked)- vo...mujhe laga...

Abhijeet(shout)- kya laga...ha...bolo thume kya laga...  
Abhijeet feeling drowsy so he takes support from a table...

Abhijeet- yahi ki ye sab karke , tum mujhe hasil kar logi...thumari nazar mei pyar ka matlab sirf physical relation hai...kisi ke emotions ki koi value nahi...isse pyar nahi...havas kahte hai...do you know that...?  
Nahi thume kaise pata hoga...tum tou bass hasil karna chahti ho...at any cost...mujhe drug diya na tumne...issliye ki mai apna control lost kar du...aur tum jo chahe karo...isse pyar kahti ho...mere samne aise kapde uttar kar khade hone ko pyar kahti ho...ye kaisa pyar hai, jisme koi emotion hi nahi...isse bhook kagte hai...pyar nahi...thume kya laga mujhe drug dekar tum mujhe pyar ke liye majboor kar dogi...kabhi nahi...Nasha insaan ko thodi der ke liye behka zarror sakta hai magar insaan ko badal nahi sakta...at least mujhe tou nahi...aur ab thume jo karna hai kar lo...mai yaha se ja raha hu...goli marni hai , mar lo...

Abhijeet tries to move but suddenly fell down & becomes unconscious..

Girl moves towards him, grab him & make him lying down on bed...

Girl(looking lost)- tum sahi kahte ho Abhijeet ...mai fail ho gayi...kitni koshish ki maine, tum mujhse pyar karo...lekin sab bekar...par mai kya karu...l love you so much...tumhe mai nahi chod sakti...kabhi nahi...  
She stand up & tied his both hands with bed...she looks him for some time & in next moment, she raises a dagger...

On Other Side

CID team chases the Van & soon two goons are arrested...Daya gives his punches to a goon...

Daya(angry)- bol kaha hai Abhijeet...?

Goon(crying)- bunglow mei...

Daya(shock)-jhoot bolta hai...sach sach bata varna maar maar ke tera bura haal kar dunga...bol.

Goon-sach vo bunglow mei hi hai...

Daya- Bunglow mei kaha...

Goon(crying)- basement mei...

CID team moves towards bunglow...

In Basement

Girl holds the dagger on his face & suppresses on his skin, his skin gets cut & blood starts release...She slowly brings the dagger upto his neck & a blood line appeares on his face.

Abhijeet regained consciousness due to pain..  
& in next monent he feels his hands are tied with bed...Abhijeet looks her with shock...

Girl- shocked ho... par hona nahi chahye...na tum badal sakte ho , na mai...sach kahu thumare pass dil hi nahi hai, Abhijeet...tum kisi ke pyar ko nahi samaj sakte ...jante ho dil kaha hota hai...  
She holds the dagger on his chest...

Girl- Yaha hota hai...par chalo koi baat nahi...hum thumare liye bhi ek dil bana dete hai...  
She makes a heart shape on his chest with dagger...  
He feels great pain...

Abhijeet(in pain)- plz ...leave...

Girl- dard ho raha hai...mujhe bhi hua tha...when you slapped me...maine apna sab kuch thume diya magar tumne...mera pyar ko samaja hi nahi...par mai tumse bahut pyar karti hu na...tou phir mai thume kaise chod du...issliye mai thume maar deti hu...phir tum hamesha mere pass rahoge...issi basement mei...tumhari bahut care karungi...kisi ko pata nahi chlega ki tum kaha ho...koi thume doond nahi payega...

yaha koi nahi aayega...phir mai bhi mar jaungi...aur hum hamesha saath rahenge...hume koi juda nahi kar payega...

Abhijeet(shock)- are you mad...?

Girl- l am mad in your love Abhiheet & you are only mine...l can Kill you but can't lost you...& in a very next moment she stabbed in his chest...

Abhijeet(in pain)- ahhhh...ahh...  
Abhijeet feeling unbearable pain, his chest starts bleeding , he lies in pool of his own blood ,soon he gets lost in dark...

Girl- thume yaha se koi nahi le ja sakta, tum hamesha yahi rahoge ...mere pass ...  
She was about to stabbed him second time but some one shoot her hand...

Girl- ahhhhh...

Freedy pointed his gun on her...Daya shocked after watching his brothers's condition...He moves towards him with fast steps...

Daya(in tears)- Abhi...o God...itna sara khoon...Abhi...open your eyes...plz Abhi...

Girl(lost)- vo marne wala hai...

Daya looks her in anger...  
Daya- agar isse kuch hua tou mai thume...

Girl- you will kill me right...  
and she starts laughing & again tries to attack on him but Purvi shoots on her shoulder & she fell down...

Daya tries to stop bleeding...  
Daya(shout)-Freedy...Ambulance bulao jaldi...  
They all rushes towards Hospital...  
...

chap is over

Sorry guys for not completing this story...actually, l have done some changes in earlier written story as l told you ,l was not satisfied with that...but l will complete this story in next chap. I am posting in hurry so sorry for mistakes & plz try to give your feedback.

Have a sweet & happy evening...

STAY HAPPY


	3. Chapter 3

Thanku so much friends for your Feedback..  
[loveduo& crazy for abhirika, guddi abhirika fan, A.s Anjaana, mistic morning, mouni, Tropicallight, massoma ansari, A.s Angel, salja rahul, meera, nilisha, arooj, charming sweety, Kamikaze Black, priya, akaash, Cid fan, R, abhirika fan, abhirika mylove, palak96, shakshi,Katherine, Priya, Mr Bindass, aditi, bossnbear, shalu, Sunny & all guest reviewers...Thanku so much..  
lf, l miss someone, sorry in advance dear...

AbhiDaya fan- sorry dear , if this story hurts you. ln this story Abhijeet is in lead role thats why psycho lover is a girl . Nevertheless, l am again saying sorry for which you feels hurt. Thanku dear .

Sree- dear , when my exam gets over, l will update my story 'Naughty Brothers' .Thanku so much .

Chap-3

CID team moves towards Hospital...when they are on the way, suddenly Daya's phone ring...without seeing the name of caller he receives the call

Daya(teary)- hello...

Tarika- hello Daya...kya hua..? Tum itna low kyu sound kar rahe ho...? Sab theek hai na... Abhijeet kaha hai...?

Daya- vo ...vo..Tarika tum City hospital

aa jao...abhi..

Tarika feels scared after hearing that...& Daya tries to be strong ...

Tarika- hospital...baat kya hai Daya...Abhijeet se baat karao meri...maine tumse kaha tha na, call karne ke liye...  
l need to talk him...

Daya(sad)- Tarika ...plz don't ask anything...try to reach hospital as soon as possible...

Daya cuts the call...

Tarika- Daya...hello..hello..  
Tarika(thinking)- baat kya hai...why lam feeling so scared...!

CID team reaches the hospital...Daya looks so scared...Abhijeet is in operation theatre...Freedy moves to Daya..

Freedy(sad)- Daya sir ACP Sir ko bata dena chahye...

Daya- nahi Freedy...Abhijeet theek ho jayega kuch nahi hoga use...issliye ACP Sir ko batane ki, koi zarrorat nahi hai...Varna jab Abhi hosh mei ayega na, tou gussa karega ki maine Sir ko kyu bataya...

Freedy understands that Daya is feeling so scared but he tries hard to control his emotions & trying to be strong...

After some time Tarika reaches there...

Tarika(tense)- Daya... baat kya hai...tumne mujhe itni jaldi mei , hospital kyu bulaya hai...aur ye Abhijeet kaha hai...

Daya doesn't speak anything ,T arika is confused & scared after getting no reply ...Purvi comes close to Tarika & explained all...

Tarika has tears in her eyes & she brust out...Purvi tries to console her..After watching her condition Daya comes close to her..

Daya- Tarika usse kuch nahi hoga...  
You knows very well...how much strong he is...plz don't cry, he will be fine soon...

Tarika(in tears)- l know that...but l can't see him in pain...Daya...vo theek tou ho jayega na...usse kuch hoga tou nahi...

Daya- no Tarika...usse kuch nahi hoga...mera Bhai , itni aasani se haar manne valo mei se , nahi hai...tum dekhna, vo bahut jald theek ho jayega..

Tarika smiles but she wants to see his Love as soon as possible...she sits on bench with closed eyes & does pray for her Love...her Abhijeet...

Aftet some time Doctor comes out ...All rushes towards him...

Daya- Doctor ...how is he..? vo theek tou hai na...usse kuch hua tou nahi...?

Doctor- relax officer...he is fine...

All takes a relax sigh...

Daya- Doctor...uska heart ...l mean...is evetything fine...?

Doctor-yes...but he needs proper rest...best thing is that jyada major injury nahi hui...puri body par wounds hai, but proper treatment se jaldi heel up ho jayenge...aur drugs ka effect bhi dheere dheere remove ho jayega...

Daya- thanku Doctor ...thanku so much...can we meet him...?

Doctor- not now...actually he is unconscious now...

Daya- ok...Thanku once again Doctor...

Doctor pats on his shoulder & moves from there...

Daya looks Tarika ..she is looking lost & sits on her previous place...

Daya knows her condition, so he doesn't want to disturb her bcz he knows untill Tarika doesn't see Abhijeet , she will not relax...

After some time nurse informs Daya about Abhijeet's consciousness...Daya looks Tarika & moves towards Abhijeet's room..

Daya enters & find his brother lying on bed with oxygen mask, machine are attached to his body...he comes close to him & sits on stool...Daya holds Abhijeet's hand & a tear drop fell down...Abhijeet opens his eyes after feeling his bro's presence around him..

Abhijeet(low voice)- lagta hai koi bahut jyada roya hai...

Daya(fake anger)- jo log apno ke dur jane se darte hai , vo log tou royenge hi...par jin logo ko na, apno se pyar ho ,na kisi ki parwah ho , unhe na koi dar hota hai aur , na vo kabhi rote hai.

Daya(teary)- mai tou apne bhai ko bahut pyar karta hu...usse , usike khoon mei dooba dekhkar rona tou ayega hi...

Abhijeet feels his scare & tries to divert his mind...

Abhijeet- dekh darta tou mai bhi hoo...

Daya- ha issiliye bina bataye chale gaye the uss psycho girl se milne...

Abhijeet- mujhe pata nahi tha ki uska irrada aisa hoga...aur pata hai , vo tou mujhe Egyption Mummy banakar , ussi basement mei chupa(hide) kar rakhna chahti thee...

Daya(angry)- man tou karta hai uss ladki ko abhi shoot kar du...par kya kare ...l am really helpless...

Abhijeet- ab sab theek hai na...leave it yaar...she was mad...aur...

Abhijeet starts feeling difficulty in breathing...

Daya becomes tense , he is about to call for doctor but at same time Abhijeet grabs Daya's hand...

Daya- Abhi... calm down...mai yahi hu thumare pass kahi nahi ja raha ok...tum relax raho Boss...theek se saas lo...yes ...aaram se ...

Daya rubs his palm & caressing his hair & after some time Abhijeet feels better ...

Daya- Abhi...are you ok...theek ho na Boss...tumne tou mujhe dara hi diya tha... .you need rest...theek hai... bahut baate ho gayi...chalo abhi rest karo...thumare liye abhi itna bolna theek nahi hai...tum rest karo mai Doctor se milkar aata hu...

Abhijeet(low)- mai theek hu Da...Daya... ba..bahar...Tar...Tarika...

Daya- Tarika bahar hai...abhi aajayegi...but Boss..usko dekh kar phir se jyada mat bolne lagna...ok...

Abhijeet nodded with smile...

Daya comes out & moves to Tarika...

Daya- Tarika , Abhi...thume bula raha hai...jao...he is waiting for you...

Tarika(teary)- vo theek tou hai na...

Daya- tum khud hi jakar dekh lo...aur plz Tarika...don't cry now...Abhi ko bilkul acha nahi lagega thume aise rota dekhkar...

Tarika wipes her tears & moves inside the room...  
Tarika looks his love...slowly moves towards him & sit beside him on bed...

Abhijeet looks her & gives a sweet smile...

Tarika- kaise ho...

Abhijeet- apko kaisa lag raha hu...?

Tarika- bilkul bhi ache nahi lag rahe... iss hospital bed per bhi koi acha lag sakta hai...

Abhijeet smiles & tries to take out his oxygen mask...Tarika grabs his hand ...

Tarika- ye kya kar rahe ho...plz don't do this...thume takleef hogi...

Abhijeet doesn't listen her & removed his mask...

Abhiheet(weak smile)- l am fine Tarika ji...mujhe koi problrm nahi hogi...don't worry aur phir agar aisa kuch hua tou, aap hai na ...

Tarika(low)- kash Abhijeet tum mere dil ka dard samaj sakte...

Abhijeet feels her pain...

Abhijeet- l am sorry Tarika ji, apko pareshan kiya...

Tarika starts crying...Abhijeet becomes sad & grabs her hand...

Abhijeet- plz ..don't cry...you knows very well...l can't see you like this... aur dekho... l am fine...kuch bhi tou nahi hua mujhe, she got failed to kill me...

Tarika keeps her finger on his lips..

Tarika(angry)- shut up...aur kuch bolne ki zarrorat nahi hai...jo man mei aaya bole ja raho ho...apni parwah tou thume hai nahi...magar kam se kam dusro ke bare mei hi soch liya karo...agar thume kuch ho jata tou...socha hai..mera kya hota hai...

Abhijeet(low smile)- aap bhi Daya ki tarah...dante lagi mujhe...kam se kam aap tou mat datiye...

Tarika(sad)-thume kya farak padta hai...na dant ka, na hi pyar ka...

Abhijeet feels her sadness & just staring her teary face...Tarika carefully touches his chest wound ...

Tarika(pain)- kitna dard hua hoga...  
Tarika close her eyes & Abhiheet feels a shiver in her body...He tries to divert her mind ...

Abhiheet(naughty)- are bilkul bhi dard nahi hua...

Tarika opens her eyes & finds him with weak smile face...

Abhijeet- sach...apko malum hai..vo ladki kuch aisa pana chahti thee, jo mere pass hai hi nahi...

Tarika gives a questioning look to him..

Abhijeet(low)- mera Dil...vo tou mai kab ka aapko de chuka hu...

Tarika feels his true love & hugs him carefully without hurting his wounds...  
Tarika starts crying again ...

Tarika(crying)- Mai bahut dar gayi thee Abhi ...I Love You so much...  
mai thumare bina , jeene ka soch bhi nahi sakti...kitni kush thee mai, ki aaj ke din shyad tum bhi apne dil ki baat mujse kahoge...thume kita tang karna chahti thee mai...socha thaa pahle bahut pareshaan karungi...aur jab tum apna cute sa abgry face banoge...tab thume...

lekin uss ladki ne sab khatam kar diya...l want to kill her...

suddenly she hears Abhijeet's sream...

Abhihet- ahhh...

Tarika gets seperate & looks him with tense face...

Tarika(tense)- kya hua Abhijeet ...? pain ho raha hai...maine jyada tight se hug kar diya...

Abhiheet- apke hug karne se mera pain aur kam ho gaya...lekin beech mei uss ladki ko kyu le aayi...

Tarika(angry)- tumne tou mujhe dara hi diya tha...aur vo ladki...sach kahu Abhijeet...l wants to kill her...how dare she behaved like this with you...

Abhijeet- Tarika...just leave it...mai phir se vo sab nahi sochna chahta...

Tarika- sorry Abhijeet...par mai bhul nahi paa rahi hu...kya socha tha aaj ke liye & only bcz of her...

Abhijeet - Tarika ..plz forget it...vaise apne bhi koi plan banaya tha aaj ke liye...mujhe tou aapne kuch nahi batya iss bare mei...

Tarika(angry)- aapke pass itna time hai...bass ek mai hi hu, jo plans banati rahti hu...varna tum tou...

Abhijeet- are...hamesha mai hi plans banat hu...aur aap hamesha...mere plan ko fail kar deti hai...yaad hai, jab mai apko movie ke liye , le jana, chahta tha...tab aap tou ulta mujh per hi gussa ho gayi...

Tarika keeps her finger on his lips...

Tarika- plz...itna jyada bolna thumare liye theek nahi hai...Abhijeet...  
Abhijeet looks her with constant gaze...  
Tarika looks in his eyes...both of them are just staring each other...they seems lost in each other's eyes...

They don't know when & how they come close to each other...both have no idea about who has taken initiative but in very next moment they feels each other through their lips...first time they kiss each other & shows their love ...they softly suck each other's lips...After some time they gets seperate ..Tarika feels shy & down her face...Abhijeet looks her with smile...

Abhijeet- Tarika...I Love You...

Tarika looks him with teary smile & hug him softly...

Tarika- kab se yahi sunna chahti thee mai...l Love You too Abhijeet...  
bahut pyar karti hu tumse...

Abhijeet(naughty)- bilkul uss ladki ke jaisa...l am scared...

Tarika seperate with a cute angry face..  
Tarika- bass bahut hua...ab uss ladki ke bare mei koi baat nahi...

Abhijeet- ok baba...& Tarika, thanku for this gift...but mere pass thume dene ke liye kuch nahi hai...l am sorry...

Tarika- Abhijeet tum mare pass ho...mari nazaro ke samne ho...mere liye yahi sab se bada gift hai...mujhe kuch nahi chahye...bass tum hamesha haste muskurate raho...thume kabhi kuch na ho...bass yahi mere liye iss duniya ka sabse special gift hai...bass ek promise karo...hamesha apna khyaal rakhoge...

Abhiheet(inocent)- uske liye aap hai na...

Tarika- ha mai tou hamesha thumare sath hu Abhijeet...lekin tum bhi apna khyal rakhna...hum sab ke liye...

Abhijeet smiles & suddenly becomes sad...

Abhiheet(sad)- l am sorry Tarika...mere karan apka Valentines day ka plan khrab ho gaya...l knew ki aapne bahut kuch plan kiya tha magar...

Tarika(with love)- lts ok Abhiheet...aur vaise bhi pyar ke liye koi special day nahi hota...apne pyar ke sath bitaya hua, har ek day special hota hai...aur mere liye thumare sath bitaya hua , har ek din Valentines day se kam nahi hai...

Abhijeet smiles & feels her true love for him...in next moment he again starts feeling difficulty in breath...

lnstantly, Tarika place oxygen mask on his face & after some time his breathing becomes normal...

Tarika(strict)- chalo bahut baate ho gayi...ab rest karo...close your eyes & take some rest...

at the same time nurse comes inside the room, Tarika says something to her , nurse informs about this to Doctor & gives him seductive...Tarika gives a soft kiss on his forehead & starts caressing his hair...Abhijeet sleeps peacefully & feels a True Love around him.

Daya looks him through glass door & a sweet smile emerged on his lips... Freedy comes close to him...

Freedy- sir apko smile karte dekhkar accha lag raha hai...Morning se kahi ab jajar, ap hase hai... aap abhi , Abhijeet Sir ko he , dekh rahe thee na...

Daya- ha Freedy...Abhi , ab hamare pass hai aur bahut jald theek bhi ho jayega...Mera Bhai sahi salamat hame vapas mil gaya...isse badi khushi ki baat aur kya ho sakti hai..

Freedy- vo tou hai sir...(take a sigh) aur ab uss ladki ko bhi bahut jald mental asylum bhej diya jayega... magar Sir, dekhye na, jiss ladki ke karan ye sab hua...hame uska naam tak nahi pata...

Daya(anger)- par mujhe pata hai...

Freedy(shock)- kya...kya naam hai Sir uska...?

Daya take a long breath & replies...

Daya- PSYCHO...

True love doesn't mean, only to get something...lt means to keep your love safe & happy. There is not a fix day for true love. Each & Every Day when you finds , your love with happy & smile face , its not less than Valentines Day...  
But l am sad bcz true love is very rare in this world...so if you loves someone try to be a True lover not a Psycho lover...

The End.

lf anything in this story hurt someone, l wants to say Sorry for that.  
Friends, first time , l have written a little bit Abhirika , don't know you will like it or not ? Sorry for mistakes & plz try to give your Feedback. Thanku.

STAY HAPPY.


End file.
